


A Modern Avatar: The Legend of Jian

by Alpc_0202



Category: A Modern Avatar: The Legend of Jian, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Modern Avatar, Aang may also show up, Bending, F/M, Gayness!, Korra may show up, M/M, Strawberry Farm, The Benders are legends of the past, where did all the benders go?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpc_0202/pseuds/Alpc_0202
Summary: A young teen adjusts to a new life full of unfamiliar settings and surprises. Element benders and the cycle of avatars have become myths of the past. In a modern world, where can the avatar and other benders fit in?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My sister helped me come up with this idea. I hope that you like it!

#### Prologue:

Long Ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. The nations were at war for a hundred years until Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko ended it. They created a place where all people could live together. After Avatar Aang’s death, Avatar Korra came and brought the spirits back to our world. She also brought more diversity and power to the people. After Korra’s death, everyone seemed to forget about the 4 separate nations and began living together. As technology advanced, bending became less common. The stories of benders and the avatars became myths of the past. In a modern world with smartphones and cars, where can the avatar and other benders fit in?

#### Character Introductions:

Hey, my name is Jian. At the time of this story, I was 16 years old and was a junior in high school. During this part of my life, I lived in Oxnard, California in the USA which is a place famous for its strawberry farms. If you are curious about what I look like, I have dark green eyes, wavy black hair and tan skin. As some of you may know, I am the current avatar but you probably don't know how I learned all 4 types of bending. I will tell you that all in due time but first I need to introduce the people who played a part in that journey.

First, I will introduce my family. My mom's name is Xiu Chin. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair, soft blue almond-shaped eyes, and tan-colored skin. Although she is a non-bender, she has supported me as I have continued my avatar training. My younger brother, Hui, has always been an important part of my life. He has short straight black hair, soft blue eyes, and tan skin. He was 14 years old and a freshman at the time of this story. Since my mother was always busy at her job, my brother and I have had to support each other. The rest of my family I met in Oxnard. My aunt, Ying Chin, is my mom's identical twin. The main differences about between the two is the fact that my aunt has long wavy brown hair and a less adventurous personality. She lives on a Strawberry farm with her husband, Li, and their 7 children. My Uncle Li has short black hair, almond-shaped coffee-brown eyes, and pale skin. 

I should probably introduce my cousins now. The oldest is Chao. He was 20 years old in this story. He is the most powerful water-bender that I know. He has shoulder length brown hair (which is normally worn in a man-bun), dark blue eyes, and tan skin. He is a leader and teacher to his siblings. The next oldest, Min, is around the same age as me. We were in the same grade during school and she was one of the smartest students in our class. We were not close at first but we grew to become very close friends once we joined the same club. She has long wavy black hair, coffee-brown eyes, and pale skin. The next oldest was Hung. Hung was 12 years old and a 7th grader who spent a lot of time with his friends, so I did not see him often. He has dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin. The next oldest were the twins Liang and Yong. They were (and still are) mischievous and are almost never seen apart. Each boy had a different appearance. Liang had light brown hair and pale skin while Yong had black hair and tan skin. However, both had the same innocent looking aqua blue eyes. The second youngest was Ju. She had dark brown hair, pale skin, and coffee-brown eyes. The 4-year old was often seen playing with her youngest sister, Ai. Ai was the 2-year old baby of the family. She had light brown hair, pale skin, and aqua blue eyes. The two youngest girls were so cute and sweet which made the whole family very protective of them.

Oh, I forgot to mention my friends in Oxnard. They played a huge role in helping me become the avatar. The first was Qiang. Qiang is one of the strongest earth benders that I know. He has light brown hair, light green eyes, and fairly pale skin. Like me, he was 16 years old at the time and a junior in high school. Another friend that I met in high school was Yun. Yun was Min’s best friend. (Min is my cousin in case you guys forgot.) Although she was a non-bender, she was an amazing chi-blocker and fighter who encouraged all of her friends to be their best selves. She was a junior in high school and was 15 years old at the time of this story. She was also one of the best hackers that I know. The next student who had a large impact on me was Ning. She was the youngest person in our group being 14 years old and a freshman. She could not walk and had to push herself in a wheelchair. Despite all of her “disadvantages” to the rest of us, she was a tough and witty little girl. She was the best fighter in our group and the most powerful air-bender I have met so far. The last person you guys will need to know about is my teacher, Zhi. She was around the age of 80 in this story and is one of the wisest people that I know. She is a non-bender, but she is a tough chi-blocker who knows how to fight when it is needed. Mrs. Zhi guided my friends in improving their skills. Mrs. Zhi also protected and guided me as I prepared to become the next avatar!

Anyway, those are all of the people that you need to know for now. Now that I have gotten that out of the way, I can finally tell you my story! 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian moves to Oxnard, California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a few drawings of the characters on my instagram account. Here is the link: https://www.instagram.com/modern.avatar/

“Jian! We have to go!” I heard my brother screaming from downstairs.

“Give me a minute!” I shouted back as I struggled to get everything I needed for school. My junior year of high school. I was not ready. My tan skin felt cracked and dry. My dark brown hair was a rats nest and I still had to get everything ready for school. I rushed to get ready and pack everything into my bag. Bolting down the stair with my forest green shirt half tucked into my jeans, I ran straight to get some breakfast. As I approached the kitchen, my younger brother, Hui, who watched me calmly from his seat at the table. Hui’s tan skin closely matched the color of our old scratched-up table. His blue eyes stared intensely at me like a guard dog. I am pretty sure that he was wearing his navy-blue jeans but it was hard to tell since his legs were under the table. His lavender shirt was buttoned up neatly and he had obviously taken time to fix his straight black hair this morning. “Took you long enough!” He said with a teasing smile. I rolled my dark green eyes and grinned slightly. “Is mom home?” I quietly asked after grabbing a banana. Hui quickly looked down with a sad look that instantly told me that the answer was “no.” I sighed quietly and shook my head. This was no surprise. She had to take care of us, so she was always at work. After some silence I muttered “Okay, let’s go to school.”

Silence filled my car as we drove to school. Neither of talked as the music played in the background. When we got to school, Hui and I went in completely different directions. I went to go find my friends and he went to find his. I was met by my group of friends. We all talked for a little while before we had to get to class. I don’t remember what we talked about but I remember feeling like something was off. After talking for sometime, we rushed off to our separate class. The went by as usual. After the classes were finished, I met up with my brother to drive home. He arrived in our meeting place a little while after I did. I may have been imagining it but I think that Hui looked flustered and happy. Maybe he had kissed a girl or something. I was definitely going to bring it up later. 

When we got home, we surprisingly found our mom sitting at the dinner table with her head hanging down. She turned to face us and the look that she gave us told me that something was wrong. “Please sit down boys, we need to talk.” We sat down without a word and stared across the table at our mother.

“As you know, it has been really hard to pay for rent ever since your dad passed away. I have had to work double shifts at my job. However...” my mom paused and looked down with sadness and shame in her eyes. “I recently lost my job.” I watched as the mother that I always saw as strong break down into tears. “I have been searching for a new job for weeks now. I haven’t found anything. However, I was able to find a job in Oxnard, where my sister lives in California. If I cannot find a job within the next month, the owner said that we will be kicked out of our house here. So if I cannot find a job, we will move in with your cousins.” My brother and I sat in shock. It took a few minutes before Hui finally spoke. “Do we have to move?” He asked in a timid voice that was barely audible. My mother looked at him with pity and understanding “I don’t plan on moving. We all love living here. However, if we can’t pay the rent, we will have to move out.” My brother and I nodded in understanding. I watched my family in silence, hoping that we could stay in our home.

The month passed by quicker than expected. Everyday, Hui and I asked my mom about her job search. Everyday, we were told the same thing which was that she had not found a job yet. The inevitable day finally came. A man, who I assumed was the owner, said that we had 10 days to pack our things. 10 days to say goodbye to all of our friends. The next week and a half I spent packing and hanging out with my friends. It was going to be really hard going to a new school in my junior year since everyone already had their groups of friends. I had no idea where I would fit in.

We managed to have everything out of our house on time. We watched with tears in our eyes as everything that we owned was taken out of our childhood home. It was honestly heartbreaking to watch. One final goodbye and we were off to our new life.

* * *

When we arrived at our cousins house, I was very surprised about my surroundings. I expect everyone in California to be living in large mansions and be surrounded by modern technology. Instead, I found many farms, beat up houses, and windows covered in metal bars. My aunt’s house was on a strawberry farm that stretched on for miles. I could see endless rows of strawberries with a few people tending to them. On the end of the property was a forest filled with the tallest trees I had ever seen.

My mother walked up to the house as if it were her own home while my brother and I nervously trudged behind her. My eyes shifted quickly to take in my surroundings like a scared little dog. I looked up from my daze as my mom knocked loudly on the beat-up door. Within a few seconds, the door was opened by a small girl around the age of 4. She had adorably short dark-brown pink tails, dirty pale skin, and brown almond-shaped eyes. She wore a pink tee-shirt and jeans which were covered in the dirt of the farm. I watched her eyes widen in fear as she yelled “Mom!” before slamming the door in our face. We were all startled but continued waiting until a short woman opened the door. She had long flowing dark brown hair which was tied back in a ponytail. Her skin was tan and dirty. She wore a purple tee-shirt and jeans which looked worn-out. She had soft blue almond shaped eyes which seemed to glow in the sunlight. I couldn’t help but notice that this woman was the spitting image of my mom except for their clothes and hair style. My mother and this woman stared at each other for at least 5 seconds before giving each other a warm embrace. “It’s so good to see you again, Xiu.” The woman said to my mom. “It’s great to be home, sis.” Both woman turned towards my brother and I. “Boys, you remember you aunt Ying, right. Ying, these are my sons: Jian and Hui.” Shyly, my brother and I waved hi. “Hello boys. I am glad to finally meet you in person. You look even more handsome in person than in your pictures and the FaceTime calls.” Aunt Ying smiled warmly at us. “Come inside and finally meet your cousins.”

We silently followed Aunt Ying into the kitchen. We entered a large room full of people whom I recognized to be our uncle and cousins.

My aunt walked up to my uncle who was cooking something in the kitchen. “This is my husband, Li.” Li waved at us. “And these are my children: Chao, Min, Hung, Liang, Yong, Ju, and Ai.” Each of the kids waved hi as their name was called. I was startled by how many people were in this house. I was going to have to get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, meet Jian's new friends! Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> I am also planning to post pictures of the characters on my instagram account. I will let you know when that happens. I will let you guys know when I finish that. Bye for now!


End file.
